


I’ve Always Wanted To Kiss Hecate

by Melmo5000



Series: Lumity Month 2020 [28]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cosplay, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, Lumity Month 2020 (The Owl House), reading to kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000
Summary: Luz and Amity get special guests to go read to the kids this week.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Month 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924444
Kudos: 88





	I’ve Always Wanted To Kiss Hecate

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s late. Yesterday was a bad day. I’m getting today’s fic out in a few minutes.

Oct 11th: Cosplay

“There we go! Now your wig is perfectly styled. You look just like Hecate. I could just kiss you!” Luz said, holding Amity’s made-up face in her hands. 

“Well, why not?” Amity said, cheeks burning brightly. 

“Because you have lipstick on silly! We can’t have your lipstick smudging on mine before we leave!” 

Amity pouted at that, giving Luz her best puppy eyes in the effort to convince her. Luz didn’t crack, though, as the power of an accurate cosplay overtook Amity’s power of natural cuteness. 

“Now come on, we gotta get to the library as early as possible.” Luz said, throwing her witch’s hat on her head and grabbing her handmade staff. 

* * *

The two girls walked into the kids’ corner as silently as possible, watching as the kids had their little conversations in anticipation. 

“Who do you think it’s gonna be?” 

“Ms. Amity said it’s a surprise!” 

“Ms. Luz isn’t coming today, right?” 

“No, she said she had stuff to do.”

“What stuff?” 

“I dunno, impo’tant stuff?” 

Amity and Luz silently giggled from their position at the door, watching as the kids shrugged their shoulders and shook their little heads at each other. Luz’s heart jumped at her girlfriend’s laugh, and she smiled just looking her. Amity’s pink wig was way longer than her actual hair, framing her face in a display of elegance, her lipstick further enhancing her look. She looked exactly like Hecate, if she were to have only one face. 

“You ready?” Luz asked, grabbing Amity’s hand in a soft squeeze. 

“Of course!” Amity replied. 

Luz cleared her throat, catching the attention of a few of the kids. One of the pixie girls reached over and shook Braxus’s shoulder, eyes completely starry and bright. “Braxus look! It’s Azura and Hecate!” 

Amity had to stifle a laugh as Luz immediately got into character, pulling out the novel from her satchel. 

“Yes dear children, it is I, the good witch Azura! My friend Hecate and I have come to tell the tales of our quests together!” Luz shouted, her Azura voice in full effect as she placed a hand over her heart. 

Her smile, though, was way brighter than Azura’s could ever be. 

The children all began to cheer and take their seats on the ground, two of the little girls dragging a chair over for Amity to sit in, as they didn’t expect two special guests!

* * *

“And that, my friends, marks the end of my tale!” Luz said, nodding to Amity to shut the book. 

Every single child began to pout, little Braxus even beginning to cry. Amity’s heart clenched, and she reached out to hold him without even thinking, hand resting atop his head. 

“Oh sweet child, it will be okay! Every story must come to an end,” she said, shushing him, “but that only means that a the next one is beginning.” 

“Yeah Braxus! No need to cry!” Luz added, rubbing the top of his very bumpy head. 

“B-but you won’t get to read to us anymore!” He cried. 

“And you do silly voices like Ms. Luz!” Added a little girl. 

“And you give us huggies during the scary parts like Ms. Amity.” 

Luz lay out a laugh at that, “well, next week, Ms. Luz and Ms. Amity will be back to do all of that. We have another adventure to go on.” 

It was true. They did have another adventure. A study date in one of the private rooms in the library. 

“Will you come back and tell us about it?” One of the kids asked, grabbing onto Luz’s knee while jumping in place. 

“Of course!” Both of the teens said simultaneously, making the kids smile and cheer. 

They all scurried off to their parents, little feet pattering on the library floor as they shouted their thanks to the two costumed teenagers, leading to both of them giggling to themselves. 

“You’re really good with the kids.” Amity said, turning towards Luz with a smile. 

“Are you kidding me? You’re way better than me!” 

“You’re the one with the amazing monster voices!” 

“But you had the really good villain voice!” 

“And you narration was spot on.” 

“But you got into character so perfectly, you had me swooning!” To prove her point, Luz pretended to swoon and fall into Amity’s arms, making her laugh. 

“If you’re swooning so much, you’d give me the kiss you owe me,” Amity replied. 

Luz didn’t hesitate to connect her lips with Amity’s, smiling into the kiss. 

“I’ve always wanted to kiss Hecate, but kissing Amity is much better.”


End file.
